


Joining the Rebellion

by KattheSinisterAce



Series: The Nervous Mando Named Tari Novhret [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, roleplay related, rp thread related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattheSinisterAce/pseuds/KattheSinisterAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tari Novhret and Niner Skirata have been friends for years. However, they have both gone paths where the other cannot follow. Tari sends one last message to Niner before she breaks off contact all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining the Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing this. Tari and Niner's friendship in this fic is based on the friendship built in the threads we've written together.

When Tari joins the Rebellion, she don’t feel as good as she thought she might.

But then, she knows why it feels so bittersweet.

“I’m sorry, 1309.” she says softly. She didn’t use it out of malice or because she viewed him as simply a number. She used it because that had been his name when she’d first met him, all those years ago on Kamino. Despite the rather warm evening, she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Turning her eyes to the small holo-recorder, she takes a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, but she beings to speak, her voice full of sadness.

“ _I’m sorry. I never wanted to be your enemy_.”

 _But I have to be. We’re on opposite sides now._  
_To be completely honest, I don’t much care about the Empire. I didn’t think I cared much for the Republic either, now that I think about it. But I suppose I just didn’t like the politicians very much. I could never have worked for the Separatists, though. I know it’s because I could never fight against you or your brothers._  
_However…I can’t let the Empire stand. I suppose it’s not really the Empire itself, it’s Palpatine. If it were someone else, if they’d done things differently…I think I could let it go. But it’s not someone else, and things weren’t done differently and I can’t let it go. I just_ can’t _._  
_I’m sorry. So very, very sorry._  
_If you ever manage to defect, I think I might cry with happiness. I’ll just be so glad to see you again–and Darman as well. If only one of you make it out, I know you’d want him to get out. I’d help in any way I could, though it would break my heart to see you still with the Empire. I miss you. I can only hope that you understand why I’ve done this. And should we ever see each other on the battlefield, know it is not by choice._  
_If you’ve gotten this…well, it’s because I’m either dead and this doesn’t matter anymore. Or, more likely, I’ve joined the Rebellion._  
_Either way, this is probably the last you’ll hear of me for a while. And I feel I must reiterate, I am so very, very sorry. I never wanted it has come to this. And now that it has…_

The message ends, the blue hologram lingering for a few more seconds–showing the image of Tari dressed in her armor. For someone who knows her very well, her body language is easy to decipher: sorrowful. Her voice too is full of regret.

Slowly, the holo image flickers out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in rping with Tari, she can be found at http://nervousmando.tumblr.com/  
> The absolutely wonderful Niner who I've had to pleasure of writing with can be found at http://niner1309.tumblr.com/


End file.
